


「FGO」生者与死者的虚构（医生回归篇）

by AnesidoraEcho



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 死而复生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnesidoraEcho/pseuds/AnesidoraEcho
Summary: A story for the living and the dead
Kudos: 1





	「FGO」生者与死者的虚构（医生回归篇）

**Author's Note:**

> PS.文中所有的英文来自于我手边的中英双译《飞鸟集》，因为是手打，可能部分拼写有错误，翻译我在原文上进行了部分改变。  
> 其实还有下半部分的，但是……  
> 因为是刀，想看甜的部分的小伙伴 就可以停下来了

The real with its meaning read wrong and emphasis misplased is the unreal.  
“真实”的含义被曲解，轻重倒置时，它就成了“虚假”。

橘色短发的少女立在玉座前，身旁是不断崩塌的末世之景，她却像是熟视无睹一般，直直地盯着那十枚戒指。

犹豫了一瞬，少女弯下腰去，拾起了散落在玉座上的戒指戒指，一枚一枚地套在自己的手指上，小小的圣杯从她的怀中显现，漂浮到玉座之上。

“可以开始许愿了对吧。”临到最后，少女却突然有些踌躇起来，她有些无奈的苦笑了一下，“可惜现在的我已经没有退路了。”

“万能的许愿机，我向你许下愿望，召唤赠送所罗门智慧的神！”

她的眼前一白，短暂地失去了目视的能力，只听见声音在她的耳边回荡开来。

“汝非适格之人，为何戴着‘智慧’？”

“因为适格之人已死。”少女听着越来越近的崩塌之音，缓缓地闭上了双眼，像是待宰的羔羊，“他是您的代行者，行走在地上无法磨灭的存在之一，后世中最神秘的一位君王。”

“汝说的是所罗门还是罗曼？”

“我说的是所罗门，但我向您祈求一个机会，一个让罗曼重新显现的机会。”

“吾给予汝‘智慧’，汝可以从浩瀚的魔术海中寻找答案。”

“我恳请您帮我。”少女感觉到魔力从她的十指源源不断地涌上来，浩瀚的智慧之海从她的脑海之中显现，她忍着剧痛，不停地寻找着可以应用的魔术。

“看在汝拯救世界的功劳上，吾助你一臂之力吧。”

她的身体似乎悬浮了起来，巨大的光球将她包裹，她的精神像是丝一样从其中蔓延出来，小心翼翼地接触光球。

“里面有真正的罗曼的存在，用你们之间的联系，引起他的共鸣，他会回应汝，汝大可用魔术作成躯体供其使用。”

少女感觉自己行走在平静的海面上，她似乎忘记了自己的目的，只是一味地走着。

她听到有人在念诗，一字一句，带着无边的温柔。

“Who drives me forward like fate?

The myself striding on my back.

谁如命运般催我前进？

那是我自己，在我的背后大步向前。”

“Let me live truly,my Lord.

So that death to me become true.

我的神，让我真切地活着。

这样，死对于我也就成了真实了。”

听到熟悉的声音，橘发的少女不由自主地落下泪来。如同和母亲走丢了的孩子一般，她一边大声呼喊着罗曼的名字，一边徒劳地寻找着，目光中带着如同火焰般不灭的希望。那个声音却依旧不紧不慢地念着诗，带着温柔的缱绻。

“One word keep for me in thy silence.

O world,when I am dead,

I have loved.

世界啊，当我离开时。

请在你的沉默中，替我留着‘我已经爱过了’。”

“可我们宁可你不曾爱过人类，不曾爱过我们。”这一片广阔无垠的海面除了她没有任何活着的存在。意识到这一点之后，橘发的少女颓废地跪在了海面上，脸上是显而易见的疲惫，像是经历了漫长的不可知的时光，却离彼岸有咫尺之距不得寸进的旅人。

“My heart is homesick today,

for the one sweet hour across the sea of time.

今天我的心患了思乡病，

在想着那跨过时间之海的那一个甜蜜时候。”

“……这是在给我念诗。”橘发少女蓦然回想起了这一幕，目光中透露出些许怀念。

在一次战斗中受了伤的她瞒过了在场的英灵，回到迦勒底之后悄悄给自己疗伤，却被细心的罗曼发现了，当被问起他能做些什么的时候，她如是说,  
——给我读《飞鸟集》吧。

于是，他坐在一旁，看着她的伤口在咒术下慢慢愈合，轻柔地给她念着诗。

“God loves man's lamp lights better than his own great stars.

神爱人间的温暖灯光胜于他自己的辉煌星辰。”

“慈悲的，懦弱的神啊。”少女放松了下来，默默地偏着头笑了。

“Let my doing nothing

when I have nothing to do

become untroubled in its depth of peace

like evening in the seashore when the water is silent.

当我没有什么事可做时，

便让我不做什么事，

不受打扰地沉入安静深处吧，

一如那海水沉默时，海边的暮色。”

“虽然很抱歉，但是你可能不能这么快就离开我们，因为咕哒君很伤心，玛修很伤心，我也很伤心。”少女慢慢地回答着，“原谅以前的我没有听到你的痛苦，可我现在来弥补你了。”

那个声音还在不紧不慢地念着诗，吐露出的话语像是禁锢了他十年的诅咒:

“Release me from my unfulfilled past clinging to me from behind making death difficult.

我未完成的过去从后边缠绕到我身上，使我难于死去。

请从它那里释放我吧。”

少女攥紧了手，抓住了这一刻的空隙，魔力将她的话语渲染成咒语:

“The world does not leak,because death is not a crack.

世界不会流失，因为死亡并不是一个罅隙。”

“恭喜汝。”她听见神的声音。

她看到平静的海面上卷起了风，橘色的头发在其中若隐若现。

少女哭着笑了起来，迎接她新生的智者:“欢迎回来，Dr.罗曼。”

Dr.罗曼回来之后就投入了疯狂的工作中，迦勒底外的世界发来了无数的通讯，虽然他指挥若定，但也架不住通讯员累傻了好几个。

“呼……”工作到凌晨的罗曼松了一口气，迦勒底现在要应付的几乎是整个外界社会的责难。

——如果所长还在的话。

罗曼控制住自己不要去这么想，可是心思却不由自主地飘远。那个对自己要求严厉，绷着一张根本唬不到人的小脸的女孩，那个他看着长大的小女孩。  
……已经不在了。

“去休息一下吧。”罗曼伸了个懒腰，推开了门，通讯室的灯光点亮了暗色的走廊，橘发的少女靠坐在门旁，微微偏着头，像是睡着了。

罗曼有些晃神，这一幕就好像他们还在修复特异点的时候，如果他工作到很晚，咕哒子就会在门外坐着，拿着一本书慢慢地看，等着他出来。即使他无数次要求她回去休息，她笑着应了，转头还是坐在门旁边看书，陪着他熬夜。

简直就像是在门外陪伴着他，告诉他他并不是一个人一样。

罗曼不由自主地笑了一下，他想起了已经结束的人理烧却，因为咕哒子向神许愿罗曼身为人的部分存活下来，将他和所罗门割裂成了两个独立的个体，所以盖提亚并不会因此复活，这样值得担忧的事情也解决了，他可以如同自己所许愿的那样，作为一个普通的人活下去。

“谢谢你，咕哒子。”罗曼抱起了咕哒子，将她送回了房间，“我可爱的许愿机。”

咕哒子知道自己在做梦，因为她面前一直在飘花的男人正在更新他的博客，嘴里一直嘀咕着些什么。

“可爱的马猴烧酒，你找我有什么事情吗？”咕哒子看着面前人渣一样的男人露出了一个嫌弃的笑容。啊，怀念我可爱的伊莉雅。

“因为人理修复完毕了，我的博客也重新开始了大☆活跃，不再是只有废柴男的博客了哟！”梅林露出了一个大叔的笑容。

啊，好想将他人道毁灭。咕哒子漫无目的地想着，但对面的男人难得地露出了严肃的脸色:“咕哒子。”

“在。”咕哒子打了个哈欠，估计不是什么重要的事。

“罗曼是不是有事情要忙，他都不跟我聊天了。”即使有心理准备，咕哒子被这句话呛了一下，咳嗽了好一会儿才缓了过来。

“你就不会用自己的千里眼看吗你这个废柴家里蹲！”咕哒子简直要被气死了，她用力地拍了拍自己旁边的桌子，“你的千里眼就只能看看现在就拜托你好好地看啊！”

“我只是想和咕哒子说说话而已嘛……”梅林委屈地对了对手指，将桌子上的茶点递了过去，“请你吃好吃的团子。”

于是咕哒子愉快地吃起了东西，反正梦里吃东西不会变胖（做梦）

当咕哒子起床的时候，她的房间已经被装饰成了聚会地点，无数的彩带和铃铛环绕着她，她自己则躺在满床的野百合里，沐浴着芬芳。

一觉醒来，房间都变了一个样子呢……

“这是什么鬼啦！”听到咕哒子的惨叫，恶作剧成功的童谣高兴地拉着安徒生的手向通讯室跑去，莎士比亚则捧着书紧随其后。

“咕哒子醒啦，可以开茶会了！”走廊里回荡着她的笑声。

“达芬奇亲，这是什么？”在走廊上碰到拿着一个蛋糕的达芬奇，咕哒子觉得自己的眼睛遭到了十万吨的伤害。

“生日蛋糕哟！是不是杰作！”达芬奇指着左手上半人高的蛋糕，描绘着他的轮廓，“看着精致的眉眼，美丽的外表，简直就是就是神的杰作！”

闭嘴吧你个自恋狂！那明明就是你自己啊！虽然内心在疯狂吐槽，但咕哒子还是露出了一个略显扭曲的“亲切”笑容:“是谁要过生日？”

“是罗曼。”达芬奇耸了耸肩，“为了庆祝自己终于是一个普通人了，所以将今天定为了自己的生日。有一些从者也想要离开迦勒底，所以趁着这一次举办了一个大型聚会，由迦勒底的全体工作人员和从者们一同参加。”

“是这样啊。”橘发的少女有一瞬间的怔忡，随后发出了一声震耳欲聋的吼声，“别人过生日为什么要用你的形象做生日蛋糕啊给我扔了重做啊魂淡！”

“可是做成罗曼的样子，你们还吃的下去吗？”达芬奇嘟嘟囔囔地离开了，留下橘发的少女一个人在走廊里。

前方隐隐传来欢闹的声音，橘发的少女像是突然脱力了一般靠在了冰冷的金属墙上，她低着头无声地流泪，带着劫后余生的庆幸:“还好我成功了，还好我成功了。”

“Master，请继续向前吧，其他人都还在等着你呢。”乔尔乔斯的声音从背后传来，他站在她的背后四五步的距离，便没有再向前。

“嗯。”感谢对方善意的温柔，咕哒子抬起手擦干了泪水，转过身来笑着向着对方发出了邀请，“抱歉，让你看笑话了。我们一起去吧，圣乔治。”

男人沉默着跟了上去，走向那热闹之席。

“咕哒子。”站在人群中的罗曼医生回过头来，“你来了。”

那人的笑容，一如往常的温柔，却挥别了那种压抑的阴郁，变得朝气蓬勃起来。

“嗯，我来了。”橘发的明丽少女绽开了欣喜的笑容，笑着迎了上去。

unreal⇔real

“实验成功了。”达芬奇看着渐渐堙没的少女的身姿，目光中流露出了极致的悲哀。

在现实中，咕哒子没有找到罗曼的精神体，在崩溃的时间神殿里流浪了虚无时间的少女掌握了神所给予的智慧之海，回到了迦勒底。

残破的，虚幻的，绝望的，少女。

她控制了整个迦勒底，逼迫着安徒生和莎士比亚不停地勾画罗曼活着的未来，达芬奇从被迫者到协助者也只花了一分钟的时间。

他无法看着少女毁掉整个迦勒底。

他开始帮助少女计划她所想要的东西，咕哒君被迫陷入了沉睡，这也是少女的愿望。

那是达芬奇最后一次在清醒的少女脸上，看到如此柔软的表情，仿佛回到了最初也是最开始的地方，干净，明亮，如同阳光。

她说，我不会伤害他，绝不。

由童谣和安徒生描绘童话，由海伦娜来填补其中的理论漏洞，由莎士比亚来构建故事的舞台。如此，“故事”的条件就已经具备。

由美狄亚Lily的宝具“万疵必行修补”来保护咕哒子的身体，由圣乔治来保护咕哒子的心灵。如此，“安全”的条件就已经具备。

由帕拉塞尔苏斯来作成所需的虚构空间并且强化魔术的级别，由梅林来测试效果。如此，“舞台”的条件已经具备。

万事俱备，只欠东风。  
——主角。

——最后，由燕青来扮演Dr.罗曼。

这是一出极为拙劣的小丑戏，但是少女已经别无他法，她的心灵在哀鸣着救赎。

——罗曼。


End file.
